


Mafia Bride

by AnimeQueen101



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bisexual Harem, F/F, F/M, Harem, M/M, Multi, OC, Possessve, Shared Harem, Yaoi, bride, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeQueen101/pseuds/AnimeQueen101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and his guardians are now in high school. They’ve all become closer and more mature as they get closer and closer to taking over Vongola. However, now there’s a new obstacle in the way. The future, past, and present have merged! Wait…no…that’s not the obstacle. </p><p>Tsuna needing to find a mafia bride is the obstacle! And that's far more important than time as far as his jealous lovers are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafia Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site as well as my first KHR fanfic so I'm really excited about posting this! 
> 
> Of course, it's only the first part so it's not going to be too interesting, but I hope that it's good enough to get you into the fanfic. I'll edit when this is marked completed so please bear with any grammatical errors for now. Other than that, I really hope that you enjoy.
> 
> Reborn: Don't you need to do the disclaimer baka?
> 
> AnimeQueen101: E-eh? But everyone already knows, that I don't own - *Reborn cocks Leon Gun* F-fine! Just put that away already! I don't own KHR, it's characters or plot. I only own my OC(s), plot, and idea. Of course you guys already know this but Reborn made me say it!
> 
> Reborn: What was that? Say another word and I'll let Hibari bite you to death.
> 
> AnimeQueen101: *Squeals and zips lips and begins to gesture* The link for Seraphina is below...
> 
> Seraphina's Picture: http://rs546.pbsrc.com/albums/hh410/ILUVVAMPKNIGHT/Kawaii2.png~c200

Third Person Pov:

Tsunayoshi sat as his desk with his head buried in his arms.

He was so tired. All the paperwork his grandfather had sent him for “Boss Training” had kept him up all night. 

The brunette yawned. He could use some sleep. Actually he could fall asleep before class started and all would be well…but a quick glance at the clock killed that plan before it even begin. He’d heard of power cat naps but even those lasted longer than five minutes. So, with a sigh Tsuna resigned himself to the fact that he’d either have to wait for lunch or nine ‘o clock. 

“Good morning class. I trust that you have last night’s homework completed.” The teacher spoke as she walked in.

“Good morning sensei! Of course sensei!” Everyone but Tsuna and Gokudera replied.

“Good students. It seems like no one’s getting punished today.” She winked. “So let’s get role out of the way. Kaneki Aijo?”

“Here!”

“Maki Aikawa?”

“Present sensei!”

“Hikaru Tomoe?”

“You know I’m always here for your class Tomoe-Sensei!”

“That’s sweet of you Hikaru-kun, but I think that only counts when you’ve been in school more than a month.” With a wink thrown to the now blushing teenager, Tomoe kept going down the line of student names until everyone had been accounted for.  
“Alright, now that that’s done, I can introduce our new student.” 

Heads all over the room popped up at the thought of a new student and images immediately came to mind of who it might be and what they might be like.

It was natural if you weren’t Tsuna or Gokudera. Both boss and right hand man, respectively of course, were hoping that none of the rowdier – or annoying in Gokudera’s case – family members snuck into the school. They lucked out though because as the teacher slid open the class door and brought in the new student, it wasn’t a family member. Actually, it wasn’t anyone they recognized which Tsuna counted as good. Less people to blow his dame cover.

“This young woman is Tsukiyo Seraphina. She’s been unable to attend before today because of poor health. Tsukiyo-san, please introduce yourself.”

All eyes shot back to the short black haired girl and those who didn’t before, looked her up and down. All eyes took in her odd light red, almost pink, eyes and short bobbed hair that framed a petite face. Girls looked over her proportionate figure while the guys lingered longer on her bust and legs, trying to figure out if they were started to prefer a smaller bust with longer legs.

None the less though, despite all the attention she was being given, the shy looking Seraphina introduced herself.  
“Hi! My name is Tsukiyo Seraphina. I’m originally from Japan but I moved to America for six years. It’s wonderful to be back and I’m excited to be in Namimori for the first time. I’ve always wanted to visit, but living here is even better. I’m sixteen years old, and really shy so please take time with me.” Finishing her introduction with a kind smile and a bow, Seraphina stood up and walked to her seat where the teacher pointed.

Her seat was in front of Tsuna’s so he decided to greet her. “Hi Tsukiyo-san. I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“Um…hi…you don’t have to call me Tsukiyo-san if you don’t want to.”

“Ah.. okay then. Tsukiyo it is then.” 

Seraphina turned and looked the brunette in the eye and blushed lightly at his bright smile.

Somehow, as she shook his hand she felt like she’d touched the sky. It was a weird feeling, but strangely she didn’t mind it. But when she turned back around in her seat she sighed. There was no way that she could like such a sweet and innocent looking boy. If she did, she’d be bringing him into her world and that was something she just couldn’t do.

A boy that bright had no business seeing the darker side of things. 

After all, having someone keep him from all that darkness was a luxury few people had. A luxury she wished that she had.


End file.
